


sick (of us?)

by wintercrystale



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mingyu is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/wintercrystale
Summary: Wonwoo is sick of seeing Mingyu with Minghao 25/8 and Mingyu is just sick.





	sick (of us?)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm just pretty much moving my fics from aff to here so excuse me uwu
> 
> enjoy the fluff!!
> 
> (crossposted on aff under the username wintercrystal)

_He never liked seeing Mingyu with Minghao. That was an honest statement but he'd rather go to hell than to ever admit it. He didn't like it when the two of them got touchy, heck he didn't even like seeing them in a radius of five metres from each other, that's too close. He didn't like it when the two of them bickered, because after that they would laugh it off, hug, and cling to each other all day. He didn't like it when the two of them teased each other and write each other's names in fans' post its when the question was "If the members were a girl, who would you date?". He didn't like it, because it was supposed to be Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu, not Xu Minghao and Kim Mingyu.  
  
Wonwoo never understood why everything Mingyu did to get his attention just ceased to nothing one day. It was probably because he always rejected Mingyu's affection towards him, but it couldn't have been that, right? Mingyu should have known how Wonwoo was like, right? Mingyu should have known that Wonwoo liked him back, right? _'Wait, does he even like me? Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God I never actually know.' _  
  
That day wasn't any better than the previous days. He had been having bad days since one hundred and twenty seven days ago when Mingyu just stopped wanting his attention (not like he counted, but oh, he counted? He's actually surprised). Wonwoo could see Mingyu laughing with Minghao from the other side of the stage where Mingyu was trying to remove a confetti from Minghao's hair, but the confetti stuck to his hand instead.  
  
Wonwoo was seething, but nobody seemed to notice because their attention was directed to the cute pair on the far left side of the stage. He could even hear Jeonghan cooing and Seungkwan whispering to Hansol about how cute Mingyu and Minghao were. Jisoo and Junhui were even giggling to themselves and Wonwoo knew the reason was the exact same one why Jeonghan cooed. The other members were only staring at the two with adoring smiles while Jihoon and Seungcheol were busy talking to the fans occupying the venue.  
  
At the moment Wonwoo really wanted to regret always rejecting Mingyu all this time. No, he was actually regretting now. If only he could express his feelings well, this wouldn't be happening right now. He wanted to punch a wall and scream because he really couldn't see Mingyu be happy with anyone else. He could only see himself and Mingyu together in the future he forgot to worry about the present. He thought that if he just prayed enough, everything could fall into place and it would be him laughing with Mingyu right now instead of Minghao.  
  
Honestly, he couldn't hate Minghao because Minghao was a wonderful man. He's bright and kind. He's also innocent and loving. Unlike Wonwoo who's somehow cold and couldn't even express his feelings well, Minghao just let out whatever his heart wanted to say. Wonwoo was actually jealous of Minghao, but not because Minghao had Mingyu's attention. He couldn't hate Xu Minghao for having Kim Mingyu in his grasp.  
  
This evening couldn't get any worse as Seungcheol said, "What? I didn't quite catch you- Oh, you're saying Mingyu and Minghao over there look cute together?"  
  
Jihoon chuckled from beside the leader and said, "They sure are something, aren't they?"  
  
Mingyu and Minghao didn't seem to notice the conversation going on between the two leaders and their fans, because they were back to bickering with each other again. It was probably over something petty like Mingyu accidentally stepping on Minghao's shoe and Minghao purposefully stepping on Mingyu's shoe as a revenge (but it's not like Wonwoo heard all of that from all the way to the right side of the stage, oh wait, he did).  
  
"Mingyu, Minghao, say something," Seungcheol prompted.  
  
"Ah? What is it?" Minghao turned to look at Seungcheol and took a microphone from Chan who's handing it to him.  
  
"The fans said that you and Mingyu look cute together," Seungcheol said._

_It actually brought Wonwoo back to that one time at a showcase where Soonyoung straight out said that he and Mingyu looked good together. Inside, Wonwoo was panicking, but outside he just brought his microphone up to his lips and pointed at Mingyu, asking "With him?" and then he just nonchalantly shrugged it off with a "No, we really don't." He should have seen how dejected Mingyu had looked at that moment. But now, everything seemed to be different.  
  
"With him?" Minghao asked while pointing and Mingyu, and it made Wonwoo bite his lower lip.  
  
Minghao then spoke again, "No, we-"  
  
"We don't look cute together, we are cute together." Mingyu cut Minghao off, making the fans cheer really loudly.  
  
Wonwoo widened his eyes. _'What's happening?' _  
  
Minghao looked at Mingyu with a glare, but Mingyu just smiled softly and held Minghao's hand with his own. _'No, no, no, this can't be happening.' _  
  
"Actually, we have an announcement to make," Mingyu spoke again.  
  
_'No, please don't' _  
  
"Minghao and I, we're dating."  
  
_'No!' _  
  
Wonwoo felt his head getting more and more dizzy by the seconds. His vision was getting blurry and he had to clench his hand on his chest, trying to salvage whatever sanity was left inside him, and fuck, his heart was hurting so much.  
  
He really wanted to run off the stage, but he couldn't do that, could he? His heart disagreed, though, as he found himself running to the backstage, not caring about how everyone was looking at him.  
  
"Wonwoo!" he could hear the members call him, but he just ignored everything and ran.  
  
"Wonwoo! Hey! Wonwoo!" he heard Seungcheol's voice very clearly it was weird._  
  
"Wonwoo! Wake up!"  
  
_'Huh?'_  
  
"Wake up, Won! Oh My God, is this kid sick, too?"  
  
Wonwoo actually woke up from his sleep with shallow breaths and sweat running down his whole body. He touched his own forehead and felt that it was hotter than normal.  
  
_'It was a dream...?'_  
  
"Wonwoo, are you okay?"  
  
Wonwoo looked up to find his leader's concerned face looking right back at him. The leader had his hand on Wonwoo's cheek, probably from trying to wake him up since a few minutes ago.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Wonwoo answered honestly.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" Seungcheol asked again.  
  
"I don't think I'm sick hyung, I just had a bad dream," Wonwoo explained shortly in his morning voice, which was even deeper than his usual deep voice.  
  
Seungcheol let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, we can't have you sick too. Come on, the others are all waiting in the dining room for breakfast."  
  
_'Sick too?'_  
  
"Wait, who's sick?" Wonwoo asked, but Seungcheol couldn't hear him since the latter was already making his way to the dorm's dining room.  
  
Wonwoo blinked in confusion and threw his blanket to the other side of the bed so he could get up. He followed Seungcheol to the dining room, his mind still running back to that weird dream earlier.  
  
When Wonwoo got to the dining room, the others were already seated. Wonwoo did a quick headcount and got twelve instead of thirteen. He quickly realized who was absent, though.  
  
"Where's Mingyu?"  
  
"Oh, he's the sick one," Seungcheol said, realizing he hadn't told Wonwoo that earlier.  
  
"Is he okay? How is he feeling? Should we just let him rest? Has anyone checked on him?" Wonwoo asked back to back, making the whole table look at him with amusement on some faces and shock on the rest.  
  
"Sit down, Wonwoo. He's not going to die from cold, you can check on him yourself later." Jeonghan pulled Wonwoo by the wrist to sit beside him.  
  
"But-" Wonwoo tried to protest, but Jeonghan tightened his grip on Wonwoo's wrist, making the latter wince.  
  
He just realized that it was actually weird for him to be asking about Mingyu, since the two of them weren't exactly in good terms. Weren't exactly in good terms? No, that's not it. It's just that they're not as close as they used to. Wonwoo was trying bit by bit to get Mingyu's attention back like the old days, though. I mean, have you all seen how Wonwoo was acting in front of camera?

Wonwoo's eyes swept across the table to find that everyone already got back to whatever business they were doing before Wonwoo came. Then, his gaze met with Minghao's eyes and they held their stares for a few moments. Wonwoo didn't feel weird at all that Minghao would look at him like that. What made it weird, though, was the innocent blink of Minghao's eyes and a smile directed towards him. And Wonwoo frowned at that.  
  
But then, Wonwoo decided to just dismiss whatever thought invaded his mind at that moment and chose to eat today's breakfast.  
  
_'Who cooked, though?'_ Wonwoo wondered.  
  
Breakfast tasted fine, but it couldn't be as great as when Mingyu cooked. The soup tasted a bit too salty and the vegetables were somehow still only half-cooked. Don't forget the burnt bread to accompany the soup. Wonwoo thought that it was probably Jisoo who cooked, since Jisoo was not that bad, but it's been a long time since he last cooked, so this happened.  
  
After breakfast ended, Wonwoo wanted to go to check on Mingyu, but Seungcheol just had to holler out a "Please take showers and get ready for today's practice!" which earned some cheerful "Yes!"es from the members, but a groan from Wonwoo.  
  
He didn't dare defy his leader, however, so he just dragged Junhui to shower together with him in one of the three bathrooms. It's not weird anymore to shower with the members since they had to do it everyday. Wonwoo did a quick cleaning up of his body and changed into a new set of clothes, all the while striking up a conversation with Junhui about random things.  
  
When Wonwoo and Junhui got out of the bathroom, Chan and Hansol took their turn to shower. Wonwoo and Junhui walked back to their shared room to take whatever belongings they needed to bring for practice. Junhui took a coat from the wardrobe—since it’s winter already—while Wonwoo opted for a scarf. When they were looking for their phones, they heard a voice chattering loudly from outside their room, almost like protesting. Just then, Wonwoo and Junhui turned around to look at their opened room door, revealing a seemingly annoyed Jeonghan and a sheepish looking Seungcheol behind him.  
  
"Wonwoo! There you are!" Jeonghan immediately smiled, but not entirely a happy smile.  
  
"What is it, hyung?" Wonwoo asked carefully.  
  
"Mingyu keeps asking for you, he won't stop talking until I get you to come to our room," Jeonghan explained  
  
Wonwoo froze for a second because _'Mingyu is asking for me? Why?'_  
  
"Don't you want to check on him too? Get your ass over to my room!" Jeonghan half-shouted, but there's really no malice in his words.  
  
Wonwoo shrugged and walked past the two oldest members of their group to go to Mingyu. His heart was beating a bit faster since it's Kim Mingyu we're talking about.  
  
When Wonwoo reached Mingyu's opened room door, he knocked to notify the resident of the room about his arrival.  
  
For a second, the room seemed to be empty except for one unmade bed to the right. Upon further inspection, there's actually a mop of blonde hair poking out of the blanket. Wonwoo recognized it to be Mingyu's, but it's not moving.  
  
"Mingyu?" Wonwoo called out.  
  
He heard a groan coming from the lump on the bed. It sounded deep and hoarse, like Mingyu's voice but everyone would know that he's sick with a voice like that.  
  
Wonwoo approached the unmoving figure and decided to roll Mingyu around so he could see his face. The older was taken aback by the appearance of the second youngest rapper of the group. His face was pale and he's shivering, eyes still closed. When he felt himself being rolled around, he opened his eyes halfway, though.  
  
"Hyung." Mingyu jutted out his bottom lip and Wonwoo would have thought that it's cute if not for Mingyu's condition.  
  
"I'm here, Gyu, what is it?" Wonwoo brought his hand up and stuck the back of his palm to Mingyu's forehead, in which it got himself shocked because the temperature was so high.  
  
"You're burning!" Wonwoo stated.  
  
"I know that," Mingyu replied with a voice a little weaker than before.

"You should just rest here until we finish practice, okay? I'll tell Seungcheol hyung to call manager hyung and explain about your condition." Wonwoo was about to leave to get Seungcheol, but a weak hand tugged on his wrist.  
  
Wonwoo turned to look at Mingyu with concern, about to protest about him having to go tell Seungcheol.  
  
"No!" Mingyu whined, "Seungcheol hyung already knows anyway."  
  
"Well, has he called manager hyung?" Wonwoo asked.  
  
Mingyu shook his head and Wonwoo was about to leave again if Mingyu didn't tug on his wrist for the second time.  
  
"I asked him not to call manager hyung, and to get you instead." Mingyu closed his eyes again, still feeling a bit too weak.  
  
Wonwoo's heart fluttered at that, but why would Mingyu do that? Why not ask for Minghao instead? Or just tell their manager?  
  
"Well, I can't stay here all day," Wonwoo tried to reason. He'd be damned if he had to stay with Mingyu alone in the dorm all day.  
  
However, he could feel Mingyu tugging at his wrist for the third time.  
  
"Stay!" Mingyu whined again, opening his eyes once more.  
  
"Gyu, I can't-"  
  
"But I want Wonwoo hyung to stay here with me!"  
  
Wonwoo's heart fluttered again but he had to shove his feelings back down because this was not the time to feel anything. What Mingyu said was not meant in that way. Also, Mingyu was sick, for fuck's sake.  
  
"I will stay for a couple of minutes until the others finished getting ready to go to practice, okay?" Wonwoo tried again.  
  
Mingyu seemed to think about it for a second before grabbing Wonwoo's arm and pulling the older down with all his strength. Said man yelped, but managed to hold himself on the bed using his right arm, preventing him from falling to the bed. Mingyu let out a small whine because of this, while Wonwoo's heart was beating faster by the seconds he thought it could burst anytime soon.  
  
"Why are you pulling me?" Wonwoo asked.  
  
"Stay." was Mingyu's short answer again.  
  
A sigh escaped Wonwoo's lips and Mingyu tried his best at showing puppy eyes to the older. Wonwoo just raised an eyebrow. He's actually vulnerable to Mingyu's puppy eyes, but he had to restrain himself this time from giving in to Mingyu's wish.  
  
"I will stay with you-"  
  
Mingyu's eyes lit up.  
  
"-after practice ended."  
  
Mingyu jutted out his bottom lip.  
  
"Oh come on, Mingyu." a frown made its way to Wonwoo's face.  
  
"I will die if you're not here with me," Mingyu mumbled.  
  
"You're exaggerating." Wonwoo glared at the younger, but immediately softened his gaze remembering his condition right now.  
  
"No, hyung, I need you." Mingyu pulled Wonwoo's wrist again as Wonwoo's heart almost stopped beating.  
  
Wonwoo let out a heavy sigh, looking at the door to look for help. As if on cue, Seungcheol's head appeared on the doorframe.  
  
"Hyung!" Wonwoo whisper-shouted.  
  
"There you are, Wonwoo." the leader beamed a smile, and turned to look at Mingyu on the bed. "We're all ready to go."  
  
"Great! Can you please tell Mingyu that I can't stay here?" Wonwoo pretty much pleaded.  
  
Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. "You're right there, I'm here, why don't you tell him yourself?"  
  
"He doesn't want to listen to me," Wonwoo said, exasperated.  
  
Seungcheol looked at Mingyu who was pretty much throwing him an extra pitiful look.  
  
"Mingyu, will you let Wonwoo go to practice with us?" Seungcheol asked nicely.  
  
"No." was Mingyu's curt answer.  
  
"Okay then, Wonwoo you stay back here and take care of him," Seungcheol ordered.  
  
"What!" Wonwoo had to restrain himself from letting the whole dorm hear that.  
  
Mingyu's face lit up it almost looked like he was not sick anymore. But his pale complexion still gave it away.  
  
"Thanks Seungcheol hyung! You're the best!" Mingyu said with as much energy as he could.  
  
Seungcheol waved it off. "Don't thank me, I'm still calling manager hyung to tell about you two not going to practice today."  
  
"But, Seungcheol hyu-"  
  
"Bye, you two! Wonwoo, take good care of Mingyu, we're going now." was Seungcheol's last words before his head disappeared back into the dorm's small corridor and the sound of his footsteps faded away.

Wonwoo facepalmed internally and almost let out another sigh. He could feel the dorm getting emptier and emptier until finally the only presence he could feel were only the two of them.  
  
_'Okay, stay calm.'_  
  
Another tug on Wonwoo's wrist notified that the only other presence in this dorm was asking for his attention. So Wonwoo turned to look at Mingyu, only to see that the latter was smiling with his eyes closed.  
  
"You win, Mingyu. Now, what do you want?" Wonwoo asked with a voice a bit too harsh.  
  
Mingyu frowned and opened his eyes back to look up at Wonwoo's body looming over him.  
  
"You don't want to spend time with me, hyung? Just go to practice then." Mingyu turned his body around so he was facing the wall with his back showed to Wonwoo.  
  
The older just wanted to scream because _'This brat! What does he want actually?'_ So he took a deep breath.  
  
"Mingyu, come on." Wonwoo tried to gain Mingyu's attention again.  
  
But Mingyu stayed still.  
  
"Mingyu."  
  
Still no movement.  
  
"Mingyu!"  
  
Finally, Mingyu turned around again. Wonwoo was taken aback to find Mingyu with glassy eyes. This kid, really.  
  
"I just want to spend time with you," Mingyu said with a small voice and somewhat holding back tears.  
  
"Okay, okay." Wonwoo put his hands up, surrendering.  
  
"Come here, hyung." Mingyu patted the space beside him on the bed.  
  
Wonwoo wanted to climb up, but he remembered something.  
  
"Mingyu, you haven't eaten," Wonwoo said matter of factly.  
  
"So?" Mingyu asked.  
  
"You have to eat now," Wonwoo ordered.  
  
"Then feed me," Mingyu said with ease.  
  
Wonwoo choked on air. "What?"  
  
"I'm sick, hyung." Mingyu looked at his hyung incredulously.  
  
"Right, okay, wait." Wonwoo was dumbfounded as he turned on his heels to walk to the kitchen area.  
  
Luckily, there was still some soup left from this morning. Knowing basics on how to survive life, Wonwoo reheated the soup on the stove, stirring it only a bit to avoid the soup getting too watery.  
  
After a few minutes, he turned off the stove and poured some of the soup into a bowl. He didn't even forget to take a glass of warm water to go with it.  
  
When he headed back inside Mingyu's room, Mingyu had his eyes closed again, but probably only half-sleeping since Wonwoo didn't exactly leave him for that long.  
  
Wonwoo put the bowl and glass on the bedside table, then patted Mingyu's cheek softly. Mingyu groaned in response, refusing to budge.  
  
"Mingyu, I got you something to eat," Wonwoo spoke softly.  
  
Slowly, Mingyu opened his eyes to look at Wonwoo's face. He then saw the food Wonwoo talked about sitting on the bedside table. Seeing this, Wonwoo told Mingyu to get up a bit so he could rearrange his pillows to make it easier for Wonwoo to feed him. Not long after, Wonwoo had Mingyu kind of half-sitting on the bed, back resting against the pillows Wonwoo rearranged. The older then sat on the edge of the bed, bringing the soup to his lap.  
  
"Who cooked?" Mingyu asked.  
  
Wonwoo shrugged. "I think it's Jisoo hyung, but I don't really know."  
  
Mingyu nodded in acknowledgement and stayed silent after that, prompting Wonwoo to start taking a spoonful of soup. He blew cold air onto the soup to make it less scalding, he didn't want Mingyu's tongue to burn.  
  
"Open your mouth," Wonwoo ordered.  
  
Mingyu obliged and parted his lips to take the soup into his mouth, tasting it on his tongue before chewing on the added ingredients, then swallowed. It wasn't that bad since he couldn't taste how salty it actually was.  
  
When Mingyu stopped chewing, Wonwoo took another spoonful of soup and feed it again to Mingyu. He did this until there was nothing left on the bowl. Wonwoo smiled, then he looked at his younger bandmate, only to find some soup trickling down from the side of his mouth.  
  
Wonwoo tsked and reached out his hand to clean it, startling Mingyu who now had his eyes wide. Wonwoo swept his finger across Mingyu's mouth to get the traitorous soup, and brought his finger to his own mouth to lick it. Mingyu saw it and blinked a few times.  
  
"What are you doing, hyung?" Mingyu asked.

"You're eating messily," Wonwoo answered, "Here, drink your water."  
  
Mingyu blinked a few more times as Wonwoo offered the glass of water to the former. He quickly drank it up until there's nothing left inside the glass.  
  
"Is there any medicine I have to take, hyung?" Mingyu asked.  
  
Wonwoo seemed to be thinking for a while, before taking the glass back from Mingyu's hand and stood up.  
  
"Wait." was the last thing Wonwoo said before he dashed off with the bowl and glass on his two hands, walking back to the kitchen.  
  
There, he put those things on the sink to be washed later. After that, he opened one of the cabinets above the kitchen counter, trying to find pills for cold.  
  
He found a small container with many kinds of medicine for a few different sickness. He blinked in confusion because he didn't know which one's which. Thankfully, though, he found a list on the side of the container telling about which medicine they should take to cure what illness. He found what he was looking for in no time and went back to Mingyu's room.  
  
Instead of finding Mingyu dozing off again, he found Mingyu staring at the wall in front of him and it was almost scary.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Wonwoo asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"You," Mingyu answered in a second he seemed to just blurt out whatever came to his mind.  
  
Wonwoo rolled his eyes at that, ignoring his heart that was acting up again.  
  
"Here, I got you your medicine." Wonwoo took Mingyu's hand and put the pill on his palm.  
  
Mingyu immediately took it without any water because he's used to it. He smiled weirdly after taking the pills, Wonwoo just had to ask, “What?”

“It reminds me of Seungcheol hyung’s line in Pretty U,” Mingyu answered pretty randomly.

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at that, so Mingyu sang in the best voice he could muster, _“Pills for cold, food for hunger, me for you.”_

Mingyu just had to look at Wonwoo in _that_ way after singing that stupidly cute line it made Wonwoo’s heart jump. The latter shouldn’t bring his feelings into this thing, though, so he took a subtle deep breath and just chuckled at the sick puppy in front of him.

“You dork,” Wonwoo said, earning a cute canine smile from Mingyu.  
  
"Now get a rest." Wonwoo asked Mingyu to sit back up so he could arrange the pillows back to their normal state.  
  
Mingyu lied back down on the bed and made grabby hands at Wonwoo. This kid, really.  
  
"What?" was Wonwoo's short question.  
  
The younger one patted the space on his bed beside him for the second time. But this time, Wonwoo actually obliged and climbed up the bed. He didn't forget to drape Mingyu's blanket over himself. It wasn't really the first time they shared a bed. There were times during their trainee period when they would wake up on their own respective bed but then sleep again on the other's bed. But seeing how Wonwoo's feelings had changed since those times, it's a bit awkward for him.  
  
Mingyu didn't share the same sentiments, however, as he happily pulled Wonwoo by his waist so they could get closer. Wonwoo really needed to control his heartbeat right now.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wonwoo asked as he was face to face with Mingyu.  
  
"I'm stealing your body warmth." Mingyu giggled.  
  
The shorter wanted to protest since he could get both of them sick and Seungcheol wouldn't be happy if that happened. He didn't have the strength to push Mingyu away, though, because he missed the latter.  
  
In the end, Wonwoo opted to rest his head against Mingyu's chest and reciprocated the hug by snaking his arms around Mingyu's torso. Then he could feel Mingyu stroking his hair for whatever reason there was.  
  
Both of them enjoyed each other's company in the silence of the empty dorm. Wonwoo could feel that compared to his own heartbeat, Mingyu's was actually normal and it felt so unfair. He knew that he wasn't supposed to fall for Mingyu, but of course he just had to. Mingyu was perfect, and he couldn't help but to think that they're perfect for each other. He'd be damned if he didn't admit that.  
  
"What are we doing?" Wonwoo asked again, his voice muffled by Mingyu's shirt.  
  
"We are hugging," Mingyu stated the obvious, making Wonwoo roll his eyes.  
  
"I mean, what are we doing?" Wonwoo tried again.  
  
Wonwoo could feel that Mingyu was looking down at him by the movement on his hair. He really felt nice at the moment and he wouldn't lie about it.  
  
"I missed you, hyung," Mingyu said, almost fondly.  
  
"I missed you, too." Wonwoo took a deep breath. "So why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"I thought." Mingyu let out a sigh. "Remember when we used to play with each other a lot in front of camera?"  
  
Wonwoo nodded.

"The fans started telling us that we look good together and you didn't seem to be too comfortable when they went too far."  
  
_'It's because I do like you and I don't want to make it obvious.'_  
  
"So I thought it would be easier for you if I just stay away."  
  
Wonwoo looked up to see Mingyu's face and he only saw adoration there. Maybe he's delusional, though. Or maybe he might have misinterpreted that look.  
  
"I was starting to think that you hate me," Wonwoo said.  
  
Mingyu stroked Wonwoo's hair again as if it was a reassurance. "I can never hate you hyung, why would I anyway?"  
  
"I don't know," Wonwoo answered honestly, "So why have you been so close to Minghao?"  
  
Mingyu laughed a little and coughed afterwards, making Wonwoo pat his back.  
  
"Am I not allowed to have bestfriends other than you?" Mingyu smiled.  
  
Wonwoo just blinked. His feelings were one-sided, weren't they?  
  
"I just thought since I can't be too close to you, I'd get myself closer to other members." Mingyu fixed Wonwoo's bangs with such care Wonwoo had to try harder in controlling his heartbeat.  
  
"But even if there's Minghao, there always seems to be something missing when I do things everyday," Mingyu continued, staring at Wonwoo's eyes.  
  
Wonwoo closed his eyes as Mingyu tucked a few strands of Wonwoo's hair behind his ear, which was in vain actually, since he had really short hair. Mingyu giggled at this.  
  
"Sorry I've been avoiding you, even when we're off-camera," Mingyu said apologetically.  
  
"No, it's okay. I never exactly asked you about all of this anyway." Wonwoo bit his lower lip.  
  
"So are we back to normal?" Mingyu asked hesitantly.  
  
Wonwoo gave a small smile. "Yeah."  
  
Mingyu returned it with a brighter smile. "Friends?"  
  
Wonwoo's heart almost stopped beating at that. He really thought he could confess about his feelings now, but Mingyu just voluntarily threw it out the window. Maybe one day.  
  
"Friends," Wonwoo said as he buried his face on Mingyu's chest.  
  
"I will take better care of you from now on, hyung." Mingyu pulled Wonwoo even closer until there was no space left between them.  
  
"I'm the one doing the work now, Mingyu, you're sick," Wonwoo stated, making Mingyu jut out his bottom lip.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sleep, Gyu. You're talking too much."  
  
Mingyu stayed silent after that, listening to the clock hanging on the wall. He tried not to move so he wouldn't bother Wonwoo. After a few short minutes, he was surprised to hear a soft snore coming from the smaller's parted lips. This time, Mingyu really smiled fondly at the older. This hyung, really.  
  
The younger moved to plant a kiss on the older's hair. Wonwoo's hair wasn't as soft as it seemed to be. It had a bit of a rough texture since it got bleached a few times already for just one comeback. Mingyu didn't mind, honestly, he still liked Wonwoo's hair.  
  
"I really like spending time with you, hyung," Mingyu said to no one in particular since Wonwoo's sleeping in his embrace, "You're a great friend, I hope you know that."  
  
As if hearing Mingyu, Wonwoo's hold on the younger tightened. Mingyu smiled and decided to close his eyes too. So in the end, they slept together in the confines of the empty dorm.  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here."  
  
"Jihoon, please go easy on them."  
  
"Cheol, I thought you told Wonwoo to take care of Mingyu, not sleep with him!"  
  
"I did, and oh that sounded so wrong."  
  
"What's happening here?"  
  
"Oh look, they're adorable!"  
  
Between Wonwoo and Mingyu, neither realized that they slept for that long. It was only morning when they closed their eyes and now the members were already back from practice. It must be around six in the evening already.  
  
Mingyu was the one to open his eyes first upon hearing the members making such a ruckus. He didn't feel as sick as he was this morning and it felt great. He frowned, however, when he saw too many people standing beside his bed.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Mingyu asked confusedly.  
  
"We decided to check on you and ask Wonwoo about your condition," Jeonghan said.  
  
"That couldn't have happened though, since-" Jihoon said, gesturing to the position Mingyu was in.  
  
Mingyu looked at the figure he was still holding in his arms and let out a small "Oh."  
  
"But it's great! So, you two are a thing now?" Jeonghan asked with a wide smile on his face.  
  
Minghao grinned from behind him for whatever reason there was. The Chinese boy was probably rooting for the two to be together, judging from his weird antics since that morning with Wonwoo too.  
  
Mingyu frowned his face in confusion when he heard Jeonghan. "A thing?"  
  
From somewhere inside the room, a facepalm was heard. It was probably Seungkwan who was younger than Mingyu but understood what Jeonghan meant.  
  
"What Jeonghan hyung wanted to ask was, are you two finally dating?" Soonyoung asked.  
  
Mingyu stayed silent for a while with a weirded out look on his face and then, "Why would I date Wonwoo hyung? He's my friend."  
  
A scowl made its way to Minghao's face and Soonyoung gasped. Just then Wonwoo stirred in his sleep. He didn't seem to be waking up soon, though. Mingyu realized the movement and tightened his hold around Wonwoo, once again stroking his hair. All of the members saw this and they just had to stare at Mingyu in disbelief.  
  
"You all should be quiet, I don't want Wonwoo hyung to wake up," Mingyu warned.  
  
"This kid, I swear," Jihoon muttered under his breath.  
  
"Okay guys, let's just wash up before we have dinner," Seungcheol told everyone.  
  
"Should I cook?" Mingyu asked.  
  
"No, we need you to get fully recovered so you can get back to practice with us soon," Seungcheol said, "Also, you don't want Wonwoo to wake up, do you?"  
  
Mingyu hesitated before he nodded. One by one, the members got out of the cramped room to wash up and prepare dinner without Mingyu's help. One person stayed behind, though.  
  
"What are you still doing here, Hao?" Mingyu asked when he realized that Minghao wasn't about to move anytime soon.  
  
"I'm just saying that you're stupid and I like seeing you two together like that," Minghao said.  
  
Apparently, Mingyu understood the sentence in a different context. He thought that Minghao was glad he and Wonwoo could go back to being friends.  
  
"Thanks," Mingyu said, then frowned. "Why am I stupid, though?"  
  
Minghao wanted to strangle Mingyu because that was exactly why he was stupid, but he decided that it wasn't worth it and Mingyu needed to realize his feelings himself.  
  
The Chinese boy just snickered before going out of the room, leaving Mingyu even more confused. So Mingyu decided to just continue his business of hugging Wonwoo. This time, though, Wonwoo seemed to be waking up with the change in his breathing and the movements he made.  
  
Mingyu smiled when he saw Wonwoo slowly opening his eyes. The older blinked a few times to get used to the room's lighting and fixated his gaze on Mingyu afterwards. He seemed to realize something since his eyes widened. Mingyu really wanted to pinch Wonwoo's cheeks because that was so cute.  
  
"What time is it?" Wonwoo asked, panicking.  
  
Mingyu didn't really know what time it was since he couldn't see the clock hanging on the wall of his shared room.  
  
So Mingyu settled for "The others are back."  
  
Wonwoo muttered a few curses before he made a move to get up, only to find Mingyu's arms preventing him to do so.  
  
"Mingyu, can you please let me-"  
  
"No."  
  
"-go? Okay, fine."  
  
"Where do you want to go anyway, hyung? The others are washing up and you don't need to. Also, they are still making dinner."  
  
Mingyu had a point there, so Wonwoo just stayed still.  
  
"Just sleep again if you want," Mingyu said.  
  
Wonwoo would love to do that, but he didn't want to miss the feeling of being held by Mingyu like he was the most precious thing in the world. He was actually only half-sleeping when the members were in their room. He had heard how Mingyu had said "Why would I date Wonwoo hyung?" and his heart clenched. He was really torn that Mingyu would say such a thing, but he couldn't help but to notice that Mingyu's tone was innocent when he said that. Maybe Mingyu was oblivious about these kinds of things?

Whatever it was, Wonwoo still had his hopes up about his feelings for Mingyu. He didn't have to confess everything now, since Mingyu wouldn't understand anyway. Also, Wonwoo was pretty sure that Mingyu couldn't have feelings for Minghao too judging by how he reacted when asked about dating Wonwoo.  
  
For now, Wonwoo had to be content with them just being friends, and he was, really. He didn't have to force himself into Mingyu. He's sure that everything would fall into place eventually.  
  
So he tangled his legs with Mingyu's under the warm blanket and moved closer to Mingyu. Wonwoo planted a small kiss on Mingyu's nose, making the latter blink in confusion. Wonwoo let out a cute laugh and Mingyu had to smile at that.  
  
Yeah, this was great.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
